


Little known secret

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [3]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal, Babies, Baby, Baby Clothes, Family, M/M, Making Up, Oral, Screwing up, wolf pup - Freeform, yonekuni screws up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set one year after A surprise for two.   Yonekuni has a secret that he likes to enjoy with his son and soon, someone else finds out about it.  In turn, Yonekuni ends up lashing out and hurting the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little known secret

He would do this in secret. Whenever he had some free time away from the house, he would go from shop to shop, looking for something that would catch his interest. Doing his best to keep anyone and everyone that he knew from finding out his secret. It was his dark secret that he had found out about it himself just a year ago, before his son was born. A secret that he kept from everyone, even his lover and mate, Shirou.

That is, it was a secret until that one day that made his life hell when it came to this dark secret.

That day he awoke to the sound of Tadakuni whimpering softly from his makeshift crib that he and Shirou would use when they wanted some personal time together. The whimpering continued, knowing that in a few minutes the whimpering would turn into a full blown howl only a wolf pup with a healthy set of lungs could make. Groaning as he sat up, his muscles protesting and the sound of his lover muttering before curling deeper under the blankets.

Usually, Shirou would hear Tadakuni’s whimpering and be up to take care of him. But exhaustion had finally caught up with him and the fact that as soon as their son fell asleep, he didn’t allow Shirou to rest. Gently touching Shirou’s face, Yonekuni pulled his hand away as the whimper became louder.

Slipping out of the bed and pulling a pair of pants on, he lifted his pup into his arms. Heading to the nursery, he changed the wiggling baby the way he was instructed, over and over again. The house quiet, the only sounds coming from him as he attempted to put a clean diaper on. Finally managing to get one on and properly dressed, he lifted the wolf pup into his arms and carried him down the stairs. He had to get used to the silence since Shirou’s parents had left the house in their hands as they traveled, conducting business that had been put on the back burner when they knocked their son out for his own happiness.

A brief touch to the back of Tadakuni’s neck had the pup suddenly go from wriggling in his arms to docile. Yonekuni would have never believed it if Shirou’s mother hadn’t shown him, telling him that she had to do the same to Shirou when he wriggled in his arms as she carried him. Chuckling at the image he pictured, he got the pup’s bottle ready, warming it up to just the right temperature before sitting down to the feed the hungry pup.

Pulling him up in his arms, he held his son close to his chest and offered him the bottle. As the pup suckled on the bottle he held, faint footsteps and the scent that he knew anywhere alerted him to his lover’s arrival. Looking up to see Shirou standing in the doorway, wearing one of his shirts that seemed too large on him. Watching him yawn and catching Shirou’s gaze, as his lover left his spot in the door and kissed Yonekuni, licking at his lips as he pulled away. The sigh of content was loud enough to hear as the pup finished his bottle, his stomach full.

Taking the now empty bottle from him, Yonekuni watched as Shirou washed the bottle out for the next use. Feeling Tadakuni starting to wriggle in his arms, he handed the anxious pup to Shirou before kissing his lover. If he didn’t have to be at his part time job later that morning, he would have pulled Shirou into his arms and do more than just kiss him. Cleaning up while Shirou held the sleepy baby, Yonekuni cleaned the kitchen up one last time before leaving.

The hours at his job passed quickly for him and once he got the okay to leave, he took a detour to a store he saw a few days ago. A quick glance at the name of the store said it all as he walked inside, nodding at the greeting he got. He was always on the look out for new pieces and it seemed like this store carried what he was looking for.

He knew he had to do this in secret and just do a little at a time or Shirou would find out. He didn’t want him to know this. Didn’t want his lover to think differently about him because of this. One item caught his eye as he lifted it from the rack and examen it, never knowing that he had caught someone else’s eye.

“Well, well. Who would have guessed I would end up seeing you in a store like this,” the familiar voice that he grew up with. He didn’t turn around to know that Karen was standing behind him. Cursing to himself for not being more careful, he turned around to face her.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, shopping in a store like this.” She smiled, glad to know that the young boy that she raised grew into a fine man.

Yonekuni bit his lip, knowing that word would spread quickly to his brother and he would never live this down. He opened his mouth to tell Karen not to speak of this when he thought better of it. If he spoke, Karen would know that he wouldn’t want this to be told to other people. Just nodding in response to her words. The urge to continue looking died on him but he wanted to bring something back for his son and the clothing he held seemed like it would fit him perfectly. He turned it around to the back to make sure that there was a hole to slip Tadakuni’s tail through.

Satisfied that the outfit seemed to right for his son, he ignored the sound of displeasure Karen made at the choice of clothing he picked out for his pup. As he headed to pay for the item, Karen followed him out of the store with her own purchases. The hand on his shoulder stopped him as he tried to get away.

“Here, take this,” she shoved her own bag into Yonekuni’s hands, ignoring the strange look she gave him. “I think your son would look better in this than what you bought him.” She smiled then walked away, knowing that she had riled her son up. He watched her walk away, before looking inside the bag she handed to him. Heading home, frustrated that his secret was now know and out, he entered the house and tossed the bag Karen gave him to the side along with his bag. Her comment hit a nerve with him and while he knew there was no malice behind her words, it made him feel as though he couldn’t provide for his family.

Trying to balance both school, work and taking care of his family, he relied heavily on the savings he had. He didn’t have to worry about putting a roof over their heads or food, but he had other expenses to take care of. He didn’t want to rely on his extended family to help with the one thing he wanted to get, working and saving up to properly buy a ring with his own money. To give it to the one person who mattered most.

And even though his mother had slipped a present in his hand over a year ago, a sort of thank yo gift from her for completing the breeding contract, which he knew nothing about until afterwards. After slipping the card in his wallet, he pretty much forgotten about it until now. Knowing his mother, there would be strings attached if he used the card.

Turning the heat up, he headed up the stairs, startling Shirou who held their son in his arms. Looking at the sleeping pup in Shirou’s arms made him forget what happened earlier. The dim light of the hallway seemed to make his coat darker and his ears would twitch, as if he was attempting to listen to a conversation that hadn’t even started.

“Give him to me, you need some rest,” he offered Shirou, taking the sleeping baby from his arms. Shirou looked relieved to have his arms free and gave Yonekuni a look that promised a reward later on that evening. The smile he gave him set his pulse racing, being reminded of one of the many things about Shirou that turned him on. Watching him walk to their bedroom and out of his sight, he went back downstairs with the bundle in his arms. Turning the television on with the volume low, he took his cue from his son and laid down on the couch. Stretching his body out with Tadakuni on his chest and closed his eyes.

It wouldn’t be until later that day or rather, late into the night, waking up to find himself alone and his little one missing. Pushing himself up, he reached for a lamp to flood the dark room with some light in hopes of seeing the missing pup to no avail. Picking up sounds, he followed them to the kitchen. Stopping at the door way, he watched as Shirou bent over to pick up something he must have dropped. He swallowed, remembering the last time he draped himself across Shirou’s strong back and wrap his arms around him.

Finding himself moving towards Shirou, his hand trailing down Shirou’s back and felt the male tremble at his touch. He could tell that Shirou wanted more. Wanted more than just a brief touch from him. He looked around, looking for their missing pup when Shirou held a finger to his lips, silently telling him that Tadakuni was down for the night. Grabbing his hand, Shirou led him up the stairs and to their room, quietly moving past the sleeping pup and into the bathroom. Softly closing the door the two enjoyed themselves.

Shirou’s chest pushed up against the wall, his hands clawed at the tile in an attempt to hold on to something as Yonekuni’s grip on his hips tightened, pulling him back fully against him. Managing to look out of the corner of his eye to barely see Yonekuni’s bowed head, eyes closed and concentrating.

Pleasure filled his mind as he pulled Shirou closer, his movements slowed as he let his hands slide from Shirou’s hips and around. Nuzzling into the wolf’s neck, ignoring the pleading sounds, he took his time bringing Shirou close to the edge and back. Over and over, enjoying the feel of the wolf trembling in his arms. A brush of his fingers, a well placed kiss to bare shoulders in front of him and the trembling form pushing back against him. Burying his face against Shirou’s neck as he came, the sounds coming from Shirou’s chest as his fingers wrapped around him. Grabbing Shirou’s chin with his free hand, turning Shirou’s head to lick as his lips as he brought the heavyweight to completion.

As they relaxed in the hot water, Shirou resting against Yonekuni’s chest, talking quietly when they paused, unsure if they heard sounds coming from their bedroom. Yonekuni told Shirou of his plans for the future, of owning and opening his own shop, to be his own boss. His words died down when he heard nothing from the one in his arms.

Shirou turned around in the bathtub to face the blond, sitting on Yonekuni’s thighs and rested his head against a broad shoulder. His nose rubbed against the bottom of Yonekuni’s ear as he told him of his thoughts, of his plans on supporting Yonekuni in every way possible.

It would be two weeks after Tadakuni’s first birthday that they would see his human face for the first time. Sitting together, holding his lover against him as they watched a movie, enjoying their time together before school and work would get hectic again. Their pup, curled up on his blanket, sleeping soundly until he whimpered loudly, catching their attention. With a light flash and there it was.

Soft blond hair curled over his forehead as he slept, they watched his tail wag in his sleep and his ears twitch. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Yonekuni whispered into Shirou’s ear. “I told you he’d be blond,” he teased, his breath tickling Shirou’s ear before nibbling on the earlobe.

“So you did,” Shirou answered back, pushing back into Yonekuni’s embrace. “Lets see what you’ll say next time,” he teased right back. Seeing the widening of Yonekuni’s eyes and just laughed as Yonekuni’s arms tightened around him.

One week after Tadakuni’s human face was revealed, Yonekuni awoke before Shirou and picked up the pup that was starting to wake up. Quietly changing him and carried him down the stairs. Setting him down on the floor, he fixed the pup a bottle and scooped Tadakuni up as he started to wander off. Taking a seat, holding up the bottle for him as he started to suckle the formula, Yonekuni looked down at the mop of blond hair that was soft as it looked. Ears twitched as if he was waiting to hear Yonekuni say something.

Taking the empty bottle away and burping the pup, he took him back up stairs for a bath to clean him up then dressed him in the clothes that he bought him a few weeks ago. Slipping a jacket designed just for pups onto Tadakuni, Yonekuni slipped the sling over him then slipped the docile pup into the sling and his own jacket on. Leaving a note for Shirou, who had been staying up late to finish some papers for school and working on a project to submit to some publishers. Checking the temperature before leaving, he zipped up the jacket with Tadakuni peeking out through the top, a little cap to protect his ears, Yonekuni set off for the day.

Having the day off from school and from his part time job gave him plenty of time with his son to do some shipping. With his son sitting inside his jacket, he didn’t feel as could as he usually would. Shirou would kill him if he knew what he was doing to their son, which was why Yonekuni was glad Shirou wasn’t with him. Ignoring the strange looks he got as he walked down the street, his song wriggling in his sling. Talking to those he knew, he headed into the store he heard about a few days ago.

Shrugging his jacket off and his son out of the carrier, he hung up both their jackets before carrying his son through the store, obvious to the stares of the women in the store. A whine from the pup, curling up in his arms away from those that approached them.

“Oh, he’s so cute!” One of the employee’s said as she tried to take a peek at his pup. “Is he yours?” She asked, looking up at him, blushing when she caught his gaze.

He sighed to himself at the stupidity of the question and nodded, he couldn’t bring himself to answer her verbally. The silence thickened as Yonekuni continued to look through the outfits, pausing when he found a cute outfit that would fit Tadakuni just right. Holding it up to the pup and could practically see him in it.

The sound of another person entering the clothing store had him looking up and bit his tongue to keep from cursing out loud. How did she know where he was and what he was doing? He shook his head, holding on to the outfit that he chose and continued to look, determined to keep her from ruining his mood.

“Well, once again we run into each other,” she sated, folding her arms in front of her. The whine of Tadakuni as he started to squirm when he caught sight of Karen. She smiled and reached for her grandson. “His human face finally showed, why didn’t you let me know?” She demanded, holding the pup tightly in her arms, the corners of her mouth twitched when she felt the Tadakuni’s tail wag in happiness to see her. “I can’t be made when I see his cute face. He looks like you,” looking down to see grey eyes peering up at her.

Holding him close, she browsed the clothing racks along with Yonekuni, biting her tongue whenever he pulled out clothing that caught his eye. It wasn’t that she was trying to hurt her son’s feelings. no, far from it. She wanted to encourage him to be more open about the clothing he chose for the pup. To have Tadakuni wear a higher standard of clothing than the clothing that Yonekuni would pick out for him. As she held her grandson close, knowing that he was getting sleepy, followed Yonekuni to the back of the store. Small costumes for madararui kids hung and one seemed to catch both their eyes.

Yonekuni reached it before Karen could, pulling it and taking a look, only to be disappointed to find out that it wasn’t what he was looking for. Watching from behind, Karen could see the disappointment radiate from Yonekuni. “What are we going to do about your father, Tadakuni-chan?” She asked the sleepy pup. Walking up to Yonekuni and handing him his son, no remarks on her tongue as she knew if she said something, he would end up taking it the wrong way. And, at that moment, she was reminded of herself when she first had Shinobu. Of trying to find something perfect for her first born. She walked off with her mind set, pulling out her cell phone and making a few calls.

Seeing Tadakuni falling asleep, he paid for the clothes before setting the sleepy pup down to slip his jacket on, chuckling to himself. It was easier to dress a sleeping pup than one that was awake and wriggling. Slipping him into his sling, Yonekuni slipped his own jacket on and zipped it up. Leaving the store, he didn’t hear the sighs the woman gave after he left or the gossiping they did, wondering if he was taken.

He knew he should go home and put the sleeping pup to bed, there was one more stop he wanted to make, needed to make. With Tadakuni settled firmly in his sling with his jacket fully zipped, he braced the cold wind and headed to a store that specialized in exotic jewelry, high grade womb worms and many other items. he passed on the womb worms, knowing that he’d be back in a year for that and instead, focused in on their lage jewelry section. Glancing at the fancy rings and studded jewels, he moved to the simple gold bands. Narrowing them down further to just a few and from that, chose the one he thought would fit Shirou perfectly.

As he talked to the one who was helping him, instructing what he wanted done with the ring, the inscribtion and the words he wanted written in the gold. Pulling out his wallet, trying not to awaken the sleeping pup in his sling, he paid for the ring. The price was a little steep, but he was glad to pay the price for the ring . Knowing that it would be worth it when he slipped in Shirou’s finger.

Given the date that th ring would be ready, his jacket zipped up tight with enough air the pup, Yonekuni headed out. A heavy sigh as his thoughts turned inward on his way home, thoughts of starting a business from the ground up. Having Shirou’s full support behind him, the fact that he had just purchased a ring for his lover to move their relationship forward and, he looked down as Tadakuni shifted in his sleep. For his family.

Arriving home, seeing a delivery truck parked in front of the house. His hands clenched in anger as he knew who exactly sent the package. he calmed himself down as fast he could when he heard a whine from his jacket, recognizing it as a sound of fright. Signing for the package, Yonekuni dropped the package on the floor while shrugging off his jacket, slipping Tadakuni from the sling and laying him on the couch, he removed the small jacket and hung it up with his. He eyed the box that lay by the front door, debating with himself about what to do with it.

Finally deciding to open it and get it over with, he opened it and immediately closed his eyes. He knew it. More clothes. A touch to his shoulder as Shirou looked down at him, holding out his hand. The wolf seemed to know when he was down and would attempt to cheer him up. Grabbing Shirou’s outstretched hand, he got up and followed Shirou after making sure that Tadakuni wouldn’t fall of the couch if he rolled.

Sitting at the table, taking a sip of the coffee that his lover made for him, enjoying the taste and the aroma.

“If you’re upset about all this, don’t worry.” Shirou stated, setting his cup down and looked at Yonekuni. “Don’t worry about if you’re a good parent and provider. Because the only thing that matters is what I think and that,” he pushed his cup to the side and leaned over the table, reaching for Yonekuni to trail his fingers down the blond’s cheek. “Is that you’re doing an amazing job as both a father, provider and,” gently touching Yonekuni’s lips with his fingers. “Lover.”

Breathing hard, his mouth parted and licked at Shirou’s fingers before sucking them into his mouth. Trailing his tongue between Shirou’s fingers, nipping at the fingertips before pulling the hand away and smiled at the wolf. Though they hadn’t been together for years like other couples he knew, the fact that Shirou could read him and be able to cheer him up with just a few words still marveled him. He could never get enough of Shirou or his body. Laying the wolf across the table, he leaned in and enjoyed his meal.

Hanging up the clothes he bought for Tadakuni and the clothes that Karen had bought the pup, Yonekuni silently fumed and grit his teeth. The sight of what Karen had bought compared to what he bought for his son seemed to make what he bought pale in comparison. Shirou’s comforting words echoed in his head as he tried not to let the woman get to him.

A glance out the window, seeing the darkened skies and canceled his plans for going out. Grabbing Tadakuni, who started crawling away towards the stairs before a sniff and a cry as his destination was changed. Searching frantically for the stuffed animal he bought for the pup when he first came home, Yonekuni found the stuffed toy in the shape of a wolf. Holding up the toy for his son, he gave a sigh of relief when the crying stopped and the pup gave a yip in happiness.

Wrapping Tadakuni and himself in blankets, Yonekuni laid on the couch with the pup in his arms, seeing the little yawn and snuggle into his arms. The sound of the front door opening caught his attention and the sound of two voices. Voices that he recognized immediately. The footsteps got louder and the voices died down as Shirou walked into the room and knelt down on the floor. A thud, the sound of a bag hitting the ground as Karen walked into the room, a smile on her full lips. He frowned, but himself in check as Shirou reached for the pup, chuckling when his tail started wriggling and sounds escaped the young one’s mouth. Sounds that only Shirou seemed to understand.

Karen disappeared for a moment and reappeared, carrying the bag she dropped earlier before taking a seat on the floor next to Shirou. Yonekuni opened his mouth but a look from Karen stopped him cold.

“To be fair, I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings by saying you’re bad at choosing clothes for Tadakuni. I was just trying to encourage you to be more open about the clothes you choose. Instead of shopping by yourself, go with your partner.”

An unwelcoming emotion welled up inside of him, an emotion that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He couldn’t believe that Shirou, his partner and confidant would tell Karen something like this. That he would spill his fears to her. Turning his attention to Shirou, who scooted back from the cold look he shot him.

“How could you tell her? How? Why did you do this?” He demanded, ignoring the confused look on the wolf’s face. Shirou licked his lips and opened his mouth to defend himself against the harsh words but as he tried, Yonekuni shook his head. “I don’t want to hear any of it. Its obvious I can’t trust you, like I thought I could”

Shirou bowed his head to hide the tears that started welling up in his eyes. How could Yonekuni do this to him? He never spoke to Karen about any of this and now he’s being told that Yonekuni couldn’t trust him? He bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something he would regret and instead, stood and picked up the silent pup, who seemed to know that something was going on. Without a word, he turned and walked up the stairs to their bedroom and locked the door.

The pain he thought he got over in high school returned in full force as he brought Tadakuni closer, burying his head against his son’s head and silently let the tears fall. The whine of his pup, as if he was trying to comfort him.

Back downstairs, they watched as Shirou picked the pup up and walk away before Karen turned her attention back to Yonekuni. She couldn’t believe what she heard come form her son’s mouth. Couldn’t believe that the blond would accuse his mate of something like this. Before she could stop herself, her hand shot out and slapped Yonekuni across the cheek, her eyes narrowed as if daring him to say something.

“How could you say that to him without getting the facts first?” She asked, clenching her hands into fists. She was used to dealing with Makio being like this, but having to deal with Yonekuni? “I thought I raised you better than this. Just to let you know, Shirou never said a word to me. In fact, he didn’t even know I was coming over. He met me on the way over here. He had no clue and yet, you accuse him something he didn’t know?” She shook her head in disappointment. “I was on my way over to give you this,” she tossed the bag to the blond heavyweight and headed out. “I’d expect something like this from Makio, but not you Yonekuni.”

She closed the front door behind her, leaving the shocked blond in the room. What did he just do? Accusing Shirou for something he didn’t do. He didn’t think clearly and let his temper get the best of him and now, he jeopardized his relationship with the wolf. Failing to calm his racing heart as he pushed the blankets of his legs to open the bag Karen had thrown at him. Inside laid clothes he hadn’t seen in so many years. Clothing he wore when he was a baby and a toddler. All still in excellent condition with a note that was sticking out of the bag.

“Yonekuni, I knew I had these clothes around somewhere and thought of Tadakuni when I found them. Think you could dress your pup in these clothes you wore as a baby? Love, Karen” The note fell from his hand as he jumped over the pile of clothes and raced up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Shirou. Trying to open the door and finding it locked, pounding on it and calling out Shirou’s name to no avail. Backing up, a voice called out, “You better not kick the door open.”

Shirou’s voice came through the door, stopping Yonekuni in his tracks. “Shirou, open the door,” he tried the door again. Still locked.

“As much as I want to Yonekuni, I don’t want to see you right now,” he could hear the pain in Shirou’s voice and to hear that his lover, his mate didn’t want to see him. Resting his forehead against the door, trying to figure out how he was going to clean up this misunderstanding. “Please, Shirou.” He nearly begged, telling himself to swallow his pride and just admit it. Silence was his answer as he pressed his back to the door and slid down the wood to sit on the floor. He could feel himself trembling at the thought of the wolf not forgiving him.

The thump against the door told Yonekuni that Shirou had done the same as him. “Yonekuni,” he could hear the emotion in Shirou’s voice through the door. “Why would you think I would tell Karen, let alone anyone your secret? Or your fears?” Shirou asked, pressing his back against the door, his hand reaching down to brush against Tadakuni’s tail as the pup slept. “Why would you think I would betray your trust? Especially when I love you so much.” Struggling to come up with a reason, he heard a heavy sigh and waited for Shirou to say something, anything but nothing else came from the other side of the door.

Sitting there for what seemed like hours before he got up and tried the door one last time, still locked before heading down stairs and cranked the heat up higher. Grabbing some more blankets, Yonekuni laid on the couch. Cold and miserable, he wrapped the blankets around him as he tried to fall asleep. Tossing and turning for several hours, he crept back upstairs and tried the door again. This time finding it unloacked, his relief was short lived when he entered the bedroom.

Hoping to see Shirou awake and welcoming him back into his arms, but to see Shirou’s back to him, under the covers. He heard the faint whine from Tadakuni and the rhythmic breathing of Shirou. Pulling off his shirt and lifting the blankets, he climbed into bed. Scooting close to Shirou, trying his hardest not to wake him, he wrapped his arms around the heavyweight from behind as he closed his eyes and found himself slipping off to sleep quickly and without trouble.

Light filtered through the blinds and the open curtains woke him. His arms empty, the space where Shirou had slept the night before was cold to the touch, telling him that his lover had been gone for quite some time. Disappointment filled him, he wanted to clear this mess up. Wanted to tell Shirou that he was sorry, to make it up to the wolf. Wandering down the stairs, finding and reading the note Shirou left for him. His heart heavy at the words that where written down, but hope seemed to be there. Maybe he had a chance to correct the mistake he made from accusing Shirou.

Calling worked and faking sick, Yonekuni spent the hours he had by himself straightening the house, hanging up the clothes Karen had brought over, Yonekuni headed back to his and Shirou’s room. The bed made and the makeshift crib he built with his own hands for Tadakuni sat close to the bed, the stuffed toy placed inside. As if waiting for its owner to return. The sound of rumbling filled the room as a winter storm moved closer, hearing a loud boom before the downpour started. It wasn’t cold enough for snow but cold enough for him to feel the chill in his bones in the heated house. Looking down at the road below, seeing a familiar figure holding an umbrella while holding their pup in the sling, under his jacket.

His heart pounded as he tried to stop himself from running down the stairs, to and out the door. Forgetting his jacket, he ignored the cold rain soaking him as he reached Shirou. Ignoring the protest and the words from Shirou, he held the wolf and their pup in his arms. In the back of his mind, the though of Shirou never returning plagued him and felt relief when he wrapped his arms around his lover. Under the downpour of the rain, being shielded by just the flimsy umbrella and Shirou’s arms did Yonekuni apologize for his words. The shivering of his body, the howling sound of Tadakuni’s cries and Shirou’s words. He heard nothing of it as he was escorted into the house. His arms came up, holding Shirou close and preventing him from movign away to strip the soaked clothes he wore.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, holding tightly onto the quiet heavyweight. Rubbing his nose against Shirou’s neck, whispering the two words over and over again. The whimper coming from between them. Little ears laid back in submission and his tail tucked between his legs, Tadakuni reached out for Yonekuni. A yip as Yonekuni held his son, a rumbling in his chest as he answered his son’s yip. The responding pup attempted to repeat the sound h heard from his father, whining when it didn’t come out the way he heard it. Attempting one more time, he yawned halfway through and blinked slowly. The warmth of his pup provided him seemed to help a little but the head he really wanted stood just to his side, in his other arm. Looking at his lover, the one he wanted to forgive him smiled softly at him. He saw Shirou’s lips move and heard the words he had been waiting for. He would have pulled Shirou close and taken his lips passionately, but the snort of their son reminded Yonekuni that he had his hands full.

Letting his arm slip away, he grabbed Shirou’s hand and led him up the stairs. Settling the sleeping pup in the makeshift crib, watching as he latched onto the stuffed toy and covered him with a blanket before he felt himself being pushed to the bathroom. The door closed softly as Shirou turned Yonekuni around reached for the cold, wet clothes. His hands made quick work of the wet clothes, letting them drop on the floor. Seeing the blond reaching for him, he stopped Yonekuni with a look and ordered him to stay there. Turning on the hot water, he let it fill the tub as he pulled off his own clothes and dropped them on top of the wet one’s. He could still see Yonekuni’s faint shivering and wondered what possessed him to go out in the rain. Feeling strong arms wrap around his body and pulling him closer, he knew why the blond did what he did. Shutting off the water to the bathtub, he turned on the shower head and washed Yonekuni down. Soaking him from head to toe, lathering up the soap and slowly washed the blond. Gently washing each area, his touches feather light to Yonekuni’s straining cock, enjoying the sounds coming from Yonekuni, he stopped his teasing and rinsed off the soap.

“Here, let me.” Yonekuni offered, reaching to take the soap away from Shirou’s hands and instead, Shirou shook his head in defiance and instead, ordered him into the bathtub of hot water. Hiding a smile that wanted to come out at the blond’s grumbling, he heard the splash of hot water and the sigh of content. Turning the shower head on himself and letting the water run down his body. Knowing he had the blond’s attention, he lathered himself up, sliding his hands down his body to and held back a sound when he heard the groan coming from Yonekuni. His hands encircled his own flesh, teasing himself with fleeting touches and taunted Yonekuni with the view he gave him. In truth, he wanted Yonekuni to touch him but the idea of teasing the blond was too much to pass up.

He had a hard time trying to keep himself from getting out of the water and pulling the wolf to him. The erotic sight, the teasing looks seemed to set him off higher. The sound of his name leaving those lips without touching him. Watching as his eyes closed, his hands splaying over his own body. He couldn’t help sliding his hand under the water, touching himself to the sounds his lover made. Only stopping when he felt a hand join his in the water, never noticing that Shirou had crawled over to him, that knowing smile as his lips where taken in a short kiss. As quickly as Shirou’s hand had joined his, it disappeared and grabbed his hand, pulling it from the water. His fingers extended, being covered by the lube before Shirou set the bottle off to the side and got up from his knees and climbed into the tub with Yonekuni.

Sitting on top of Yonekuni’s legs, he guided the blond’s hand behind him and towards the place that ached to be touched by him. Biting his lip to stifle the sound when Yonekuni pushed his fingers against him, sinking inside his body.

Sliding his free arm around Shirou, Yonekuni pulled him close as his fingers slid deeper inside the heavyweight, a second finger joined the first. Looking up, seeing those gray eyes staring down at him, face flushed. He could see the faint shimmer and shivered with excitement at the prospect of seeing Shirou’s form. His fingers pushing deeper inside as his other hand slid down to grasp one cheek, his fingers joined the others, gently rubbing against the slightly stretched hole. A brief to his lips as Shirou seemed to beg for more. Slipping a hand free, he fumbled with the bottle of lube, getting enough on his fingers before dropping the bottle in the water. Cursing, he reached for the floating bottle only to be stopped by Shirou’s hand, a shake of his lover’s head and begging for more.

Rubbing his lube covered fingers over the hole, taking what was left of the lube and covered himself with it. “I want to you guide me in,” he whispered to Shirou, licking the underside of the wolf’s chin. Pulling his fingers free, feeling Shirou’s hand curl around him as was guided into the wolf’s waiting body. Two misses, Yonekuni chuckled and ignored the glare Shirou shot him before the heavyweight finally got it right. The crown of his cock pushed inside as Shirou lowered himself, a low groan ans Yonekuni pulled his lover fully down on him. Mumbling into the side of Shirou’s neck, trailing his tongue along the skin, grunting when he felt teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Giving a little thrust, urging Shirou to ride him. They soon lost themselves in each other, paying no attention to the water sloshing over the side of the tub. Fingers trailed down Shirou’s back, down to cup the tight ass that swallowed him and helped Shirou move more..

Teasing fingers brushed against his sensitive skin, body clamping down on the hard flesh inside him as he came. Barely hearing the swearing as Yonekuni’s grip on his ass tightened, his other hand sliding away from between them to join his other hand, forcing the slowing wolf to move. He winced as Shirou pulled away and off of him, watching as his lover left him in the water as he got out and dried off. “Are you just going to sit there or are you going to follow me?” He asked, holding back the smile he wanted to show the blond, but the expression Yonekuni was wearing that moment was too much to pass and in his own way, this was his revenge on his lover. As he walked out of the bathroom, he heard the splash of water as Yonekuni gout out, never expecting to be pushed onto the bed, seeing the look of both passion and a little irritation on Yonekuni’s face.

As the blond flipped him and pushed his chest against the bed, Shirou bit his bottom lip in pleasure that Yonekuni gave him.

The sound of thunder booming overhead awoke Shirou later that night, arms around his stomach tightened as Yonekuni mumbled in his sleep. Thunder sounding again, drowning out the low whine of Tadakuni in his little crib. Managing to slip out of Yonekuni’s hold, Shirou reached for some pants, pulling on a pair of Yonekuni’s sweat pants and reached for the trembling pup. The sound of thunder must have scared the pup to the point that his soul came out. A silent sigh, picking up his son and carrying him the nursery. A brief touch to his forehead dispelled Tadakuni’s soul and revealing his human face once again. A quick change of a diaper and clothes, Shirou picked Tadakuni back up and headed back to the bedroom.

He was tempted to place the pup back in his crib but when thunder sounded again, Tadakuni whimpered in his arms as his ears laid back and clung tightly as he could to him. Maneuvering him in his arms, allowing him to climb into bed, placing the pup between himself and Yonekuni. In the darkness of their bedroom, he could make out the small smile on Yonekuni’s face as he slept.

After everything blew over or rather, Shirou forgave Yonekuni for hurting him did they receive a call from Karen, inviting them to dinner the following week. Though it was a little strange to be invited to a restaurant by the owner, Shirou didn’t think anything of it as he finished a manuscript to submit and hoped to hear something back. Printing out what he had been working on for months, Shirou dressed the restless pup and slid the sling over his shoulders, placing Tadakuni inside before bundling himself up. Grabbing the items he printed and the addresses he needed, they headed out.

One his way home, receiving a message from Yonekuni, telling him to meet him at the restaurant Karen had invited them to. Something seemed off to him and as he tried to put it out of his mind that evening, sitting in the back of the taxi and holding the pup in his arms. Thanking the driver as he paid, he watched as the vehicle drove off before looking down at the clothes he wore, hoping that he wasn’t undressed for dinner. Walking up the path, seeming more glamorous couples that would glance in his direction as they passed, though he paid no mind to their expressions. He didn’t see someone looking out for him as he approached. Seeing a small crowd gather at the entrance, woman whispered among themselves but the crowd parted and allowed a figure to walk through. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he saw Yonekuni wearing the traditional uniform of the Kagetsu restaurant.

He smiled as Yonekuni approached him, holding his hand out to gently grab and hold Shirou’s hand. Tadakuni wriggled in his arm, trying to reach out to his father. As if the three of them where the only ones around, Yonekuni lead them through the gab in the crowd and into the restaurant. Chattering seemed to die down as everyone focused their attention on the three until they disappeared into the private room that was only available by reservation.

Excusing himself, Yonekuni left the two alone as he walked past the tables, ignoring those that started at him with longing. He was glad that he prepared everything in advance once he got the call from the jeweler, letting him know that the ring he bought was ready. Once he picked up the ring, he set everything into motion. Reaching the kitchen, he grabbed everything he had prepared before Shirou’s arrive and headed back after getting word that someone would be by to get their orders. A nod to his brother and headed back, carefully balancing the bottle of wine, glasses and to others amusement, a baby bottle filled with fresh formula. Making his way back to the private dining room, he closed the door behind him to prevent others from looking inside and flashed a look that said it all to Shirou.

Watching him flush at his headed look, he placed the wine glass in front of Shirou before popping the cork and startling Tadakuni as he clung to Shirou. Pouring the wine carefully, Yonekuni set the bottle aside as he reached for the formula and Tadakuni.

Settling the pup in his lap and fed the blond wolf, obvious to the look Shirou was giving him. Yonekuni had so many doubts of his ability to raise their child before and after Tadakuni was born. With help from the family they both got the hang of it. He didn’t care that it took Yonekuni weeks to learn to change a diaper properly or to get used to the vocal sounds the pup made and making his own sounds in return to him.

Yonekuni caught the look he was sending him, the faint coloring of his cheeks, his lips moved but no sound as he told Yonekuni what he told him before. The bottle empty, he burped the pup, softly patting his son on the back, shifting in his seat under Shirou’s knowing gaze as he felt his pulse speed up.

A knock on the door before being in opened by Karen, who seemed to zero in on her grandson before taking their orders. Thought the restaurant was busy that night, she left it up to one of the managers. “I’ll take him with me, so you two can have some privacy.” She said, reaching down to grab the pup out of Yonekuni’s arms, watching him wriggle even more so than usual. Smiling at the two, she left with her grandson in her arms.

The silence in the room thickened, along with the tension as Yonekuni held back the groan that wanted to rumble out of him. His lover’s pheromones filled the room, nearly over powering him. His body must have started answering back as Shirou’s face flushed, his hands clenched and unclenched several times. His hand slipped down to the pocket in his hakama pants, fingering the little box he slipped in there when he first arrived. The faint mumble of his name as Shirou got out of his chair, walking over to him.

Kneeling down to Yonekuni, his hands reaching for the blond’s lap and felt through the layers of clothing to find what he was searching for. He forgot about where he was as his fingers worked to lower Yonekuni’s pants, sighing in satisfaction as his hands slid inside to cur around the hard flesh he found inside.

He couldn’t believe what Shirou was doing, especially when anyone could walk in on them, but the feel of lips kissing the crown of his cock and the gentle grazing of Shirou’s teeth against the sensitive head pushed away all thoughts. The teasing of the wolf’s tongue and the surprise feel of his lover’s other hand palming and cupping his balls. Cupping the back of Shirou’s head, gently touching his soft hair and encouraging more from him. Fingers trailed down the bare neck and around, pushing dark bangs out of the way. A shiver running through him at the look the wolf gave him. His hand slid over the fabric of his uniform, suddenly remembering why he had Shirou meet him here. Slipping his hand inside his pocket, pulling out the small box and setting it out on the table. Attempting to open the box with one hand, he succeeded after several tries. Grabbing Shirou’s left hand and bringing it up, slipping the cool band on.

Just as he thought, a perfect fit.

Cool air hit him as Shirou pulled away, licking his lips. Eyes widened at the sight of the gold band on his ring finger before his eyes seeking out Yonekuni’s hand to see the matching band on his ring finger. “Yonekuni,” a whisper, looking into blue eyes and seeing the blond nod his head. He never thought Yonekuni would do something like this. The pounding of his heart, the want and desire built up as he pulled Yonekuni down to kiss his lips.

Ignoring the taste of his own cum, Yonekuni slipped in, his moan muffled by Shirou’s lips. The sound of the door starting to open, pushing him away with a jerk of his head in the direction of the door.

Scrambling to get back in his seat, they both gave a sigh of relief when they settled before the door fully opened. Announcing himself, Shinobu gently placed the plates he carried on the table before leaving, the two didn’t see the smile on his face as he left.

Though hungry, food was the last thing on their mind. The sly look Yonekuni gave Shirou seemed to ignite the flame that had diminished when Shinobu entered the room. He tried to stop himself from reacting to Yonekuni, tried to keep from repeating what he did earlier. Body trembling, aching to be touched, he set his glass down and stood up. Walking to the door, he looked over his shoulder at the blond before walking out.

He smiled to himself, waiting a minute before following his lover. Leaving the room, Shirou wasn’t insight but a deep breath, catching Shirou’s scent on the air before following. Nothing mattered at that moment as he followed Shirou’s scent. Weaving carefully between the tables, catching a glimpse of his running lover and finally figured out where he was headed.

Dark eyes watched the chase until they where out of sight, she sighed. Holding up the happy pup, she laughed at his expression. “What are we going to do about your parents, Tadakuni-chan?” She asked him before hugging him. It felt good to have a baby in the house again.

Arching his back as he nearly came, his head pushed into the bedding and groaned when the blond stopped him. “You know I don’t like when others can smell you,” Yonekuni muttered into Shirou’s neck, pushing inside him slowly. He could still remember the looks sent his way, the jealous looks that told him they had smelt the wolf’s scent. Once he had cornered Shirou in his old room, he pounced on his prey. Tying Shirou’s hands together with his tie, he brought the wolf to the edge and back, over and over again. Enjoying the begging escaping from that sweet mouth, Yonekuni trailed his lips up the strong neck, licking the sweat that was beading on Shirou’s skin. Up further, nipping on an earlobe before stealing Shirou’s moans away with a passionate kiss, pulling back when Shirou started getting into the kiss.

“Your scent,” he panted out as he dropped his head along Shirou’s shoulder. “Is mine, driving me crazy,” he trailed off as his rhythm sped up. Reaching up to untie Shirou’s hands, feeling them wrap around his neck and down his back, digging into his skin. Sliding his hand down, brushing against Shirou’s nipples and down, encircling the hard flesh trapped between them. Matching the movement of his hand to his hips, he quickly brought Shirou over the edge.

Following Shirou soon after, pushing himself further into his lover, his body shuddering. Waiting a few minutes as he attempted to catch his breath and slow his racing heart, he pulled back a little and rested his weight on his knees. Those ears twitched as he lifted Shirou’s left hand, thumbing the ring he slid on earlier that night.

Spending some time cleaning up, falling asleep in a bed that was a bit too small for two people. The following morning, the two of them started planning on Yonekuni’s dream. Carrying Tadakuni in his arms, Yonekuni had no clue what was in store for them in the years to come.


End file.
